Reacting to Racism
Reacting to Racism is another series made by Mac, it's a spin-off to the Reacting To Homophobia series. REACTING TO HOMOPHOBIC VIDEOS CUZ' WHY THE HELL NOT The first video of the series, Mac reacts to, obviously, racist videos (mostly commercials) He reacts to 11 videos. * The first video is a dog getting treats from it's owner. He gets a treat from mom and dad, but rejected a treat from Barack Obama. * The second video is a laundry detergent ad from China, where an black man flirts with an asian woman, the asian puts him inside the cleaner and turns him into an asian man. * The third video is a old woman making a racist rant inside a Walmart, the woman tells a hispanic woman to "go back to Mexico" and calls her a racial slur. * The fourth video was a panel show where the people look at people's photos, a picture of an african-american, a man from the panel straight up say that he doesn't like him because he's black. * The fifth video is an Oreo commercial that advertised their chocolate cream Oreos, a boy eats Oreos every day. He opens up an Oreo to find chocolate cream inside, he screams "MOM!". The scream was bleeped to trick he said the n-word. * The sixth video was Ashton Kutcher dressed up as an Indian prince named Raj. * The seventh video was a Thai commercial for black herbal toothpaste, in the video a girl cries over her lost balloon in a lamp post. A black man climbs the pole to retrieve it with his monkey climbing skills, the girl's mom pulls the girl away from the man. The man walks away to his apartment and releases the balloon, when the balloon is seen in the ceiling, a bunch of balloons were on the ceiling. * The eight video was a woman feeding an African-American kid while he lays on his bed. The video goes on until the kid compared to a dog. * The ninth video was a Kool-aid commercial where two kids go to stereotypical Japan. * The tenth video was a Japanese KFC commercial where an African-Japanese girl wasn't fitting in at her school in Japan, her two friends take her to KFC. * The eleventh and final video was another KFC in Jamaica, the spokesman asks, "Need a tip when you're stuck in an awkward situation?" He pulls out a bowl of KFC and two hands grabs some. PART 2: REACTING TO RACIST VIDEOS CUZ' WHY THE HELL NOT Mac made a part two. He reacts to 5 videos * The first video was a girl ordering french fries at McDonalds, she blames Taco Bell for not serving french fries to white people. * The second video was a Pepsi commercial, where a goat is seen in a line up full of African-American men. * The third video is from Evalion, where she celebrates Adolf Hitler's birthday with swastika cupcakes. * The fourth video was a girl in a classroom screams "YOUR JUST ANOTHER PUNK A>> N>>>>A WHO'S GONNA GET SHOT. * The fifth video was Rappin' for Jesus. LINKS [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEBnsaJRmzU&t=445s PART 1] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D72tIArLJuA PART 2]